


Territorial

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but marinette knows just how to handle them, chat cannot control his cat tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat doesn't like to share, especially when it comes to his princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> these dorks kill me i stg

"How could you?” he asked with hurt in his voice. 

"It's really no big deal-“ 

"No big deal?” he shouted, leaning toward her as if being closer would make her understand. “You've been cheating on me with this- this imposter!"

“Wait a minute-“ She reached toward him in a placating gesture, extremely confused by his behavior but needing him to calm down.

He turned away from her, hands clenched at his sides and eyes shut tight. ”I don't know if I can trust you after this."

There was a pause as Marinette gave him a disbelieving look, her arms falling to her sides as well. ”You can't be serious.”

Chat took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so serious in my life.”

~~~

_2 minutes earlier_

Chat couldn't help but smile as he leapt across the rooftops. His piano lesson for the afternoon had been canceled (something about his teacher visiting a relative) so he didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. Normally he would be too busy to visit his princess this early and he wanted to surprise her.

Once he stepped onto her balcony, however, his smile immediately dropped. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Chat slowly turned in a full circle to survey the area, making sure he looked at every nook and cranny that someone with malicious intent could utilize as a hiding spot, with his superior eyesight. 

He found nothing. He narrowed his eyes at the scene in suspicion, starting to look around again. 

"Kitty! I thought I heard you."

Whipping around, he found Marinette climbing out of the hatch that lead to her bedroom. He smiled wide at the sight of her and his muscles relaxed a little, but still kept aware of the surroundings. He trusted his instincts, and they were telling him that there was something very wrong. 

"I'm glad you're here!” she said, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “There's someone I want you to meet.”

Chat tilted his head in confusion, but Marinette simply waved him down into her room, an excited smile on her face. He followed her down to the lower level of her bedroom and his eyes immediately fixated on the brown box that was sitting innocently on her chaise. 

The very wrong feeling he felt was coming from that box.  

Marinette practically skipped over to it, and Chat had to actively resist the urge to hold her back, his practical reasoning skills kicking in at the last moment. If Marinette was so happy about showing him whatever was inside that box, it couldn’t be too bad, right? 

"Look who I found!”

Chat froze. The world slowed to a stop as she held out her arms toward him with pride. 

And in her hands was a tiny black and white kitten. 

He stared at the kitten, who stared right back at him. They focused on each other for what felt like an eternity, neither moving a muscle, until the kitten hissed at him. Chat wasted no time falling into a defensive position, one foot behind the other with his back hunched, and he hissed back. His ears flattened against his head as his mouth curled into a snarl, the hiss turning into a growl. 

Marinette immediately pressed the kitten against her chest and turned her body away from him, putting herself between the two cats before the situation could escalate any further. “Woah there, little guy,” she said to the kitten, patting its head to try to get it to calm down. 

His common sense went right out the window at the sight of her with _another cat_. 

“You got a kitten?” he said carefully as he straightened up, trying (but not succeeding) to control the anger in his voice. 

“Well no,” she said, turning around to put the kitten back in the box. “I found him in the street walking home from school-“

“And you brought him home,” he interrupted. 

She looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was but he didn’t care. That cat had encroached on _his_ territory and that was definitely not okay. 

“Yeah,” she said slowly, “he looked hungry and dirty so-“ 

"How could you?” he asked with hurt in his voice. 

"It's really no big deal-“ she defended. 

"No big deal?” he shouted, leaning forward as if being closer to her would make her understand. “You've been cheating on me with this- this imposter!"

“Wait a minute-“ She reached toward him in a placating gesture, extremely confused by his behavior but needing for him to calm down. 

He turned away from her, hands clenched at his sides and eyes shut tight. ”I don't know if I can trust you after this."

There was a pause as Marinette gave him a disbelieving look, her arms falling to her sides as well. ”You can't be serious.”

Chat took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so serious in my life. You brought him into you're room, Marinette. You're _room_.”

Marinette shrugged. “Well yeah, where else was I supposed to put him?”

Chat ignored her. "What's next, allowing him into your  _bed_?"

"Don't you think you're being a little excessive?”

“Of course not!”

“Chat, it’s just a _cat,”_ Marinette sighed and shook her head at him before muttering under her breath, “If I had known that it would be this much of an issue, I wouldn’t have brought the cat back here.” 

She looked up and held his eyes with her own, directly addressing him again. “Why are you acting like this?”

This made Chat freeze. It was like a switch was flipped in his mind, going from wild cat to normal boy. The events that had just transpired replayed in his mind and he cringed, both inside and on the outside. 

Marinette, seeing how he was starting to beat himself up about the whole situation, stepped a little closer to him. “Woah there, little guy,” she said gently, running her fingers through his hair, a similar treatment she had given to the kitten to calm him down. It seemed to have the same effect on Chat, which made Marinette smile. He smiled gently back in return.

She gradually shifted even closer to him, resting her other hand on his chest as his arms slowly reached up to lightly rest on her waist. They stood there silently for a minute or two, him closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her gazing at him sweetly.

Marinette’s soft voice filling the air caused Chat to open his eyes to look at her.

“I won’t bring home strays if it affects you this badly, kitty.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking into her eyes to show his sincerity. “I don’t know what came over me. Must be one of the side effects of the suit or something.”

Marinette hummed in agreement. “Could be. But I won’t bring home any more strays just in case. Seeing you hiss was very strange,” she laughed a little. 

“Oh, so I can’t come over anymore?” he teased, his smile turning into a smirk. “I remember you calling me a stray when you first brought in on your good will, which I am very thankful for, by the way.”

“And don’t ever forget it,” she said while ruffling his hair more to emphasize her words. “I don’t think you qualify as a stray now, though.”

Chat hummed in response, eyes half-lidded from the feeling of her fingers still running through his hair. “Why is that, princess?”

“Strays are random cats that you may see once in a while. You,” she said while patting her other hand on his chest, “come here on a regular basis, and I feed you and entertain you.”

Chat wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “So I’m domesticated now?” he asked with a smile. 

“I guess you could call it that, yes,” she said with her own smile, the hand on his chest reaching up to wrap around his shoulders.

“Good,” he said softly, bowing his head until his forehead touched hers, “because I was pretty sure that I belonged to you, but I wanted to make sure.”

Marinette glanced down at his chest, a faint pink brushing over her cheeks. “Well, do you want to belong to me?” she asked shyly. 

A wide, happy smile took over his face as he tightened his arms around her waist. “I’ll belong to you for as long as you want me, princess.”

Her eyes glanced down to his lips before coming back up again. “Good to know,” she whispered.

Chat, with his superior eyesight (and the fact that he was like an inch from her face), didn’t miss her look. He smiled slightly and leaned in closer, meeting her halfway in a sweet, short kiss. 

Marinette pulled away from him and smiled, her face glowing with happiness. “You better get used to me, because I’m gonna want you around for a long time.”

Chat squeezed her waist tighter and brought her in for a hug, his cheek resting on top of the head that was laying on his chest. They started to sway a little from side to side, content to stay in their moment for as long as possible. Chat lifted his head just enough to press a kiss into her hair before resting back onto her head, eyes shut and smile wide in contentment. 

“Sounds purr-fect.”

**Author's Note:**

> for Marichat Week Day 4: Kittens


End file.
